A Jedi Returns Home
by Vila Restal
Summary: Brian Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano return to the Jedi, and Brian get's a big surprise and hopefully can return to his one true love. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_Jedi Temple – A Short time later_

Brian had exited the Council Chambers with Ahsoka, and breathed a sigh of relief that he and his aunt were reinstated as Jedi Knights. Corrected, she was still a Jedi, he had to be reinstated even though she requested that they both be Jedi again. They started to walk a bit before they heard a couple of voices coming towards them. It was the twins Anakin and Obi-Wan Skywalker, and they were happy to see their father again!

"_**DAD!"**_ They yelled in unison.

"Hey guys! How are you two doing? Still getting into trouble with your grandfather?" He asked before laughing.

He then reached out to them, and they ran into his arms to hug him. They then hugged their aunt Ahsoka as well. They stayed that way until they broke the hug. Brian was amazed how they had grown, and was sad that he missed out on so much with them. He started to cry a bit, and then composed himself once again.

"Hey Brian, I'm going to see about getting some quarters here. I'll see you later." Ahsoka said before leaving the Skywalker men.

"I'll see you later aunt Ahsoka. And may the Force be with you." He said remembering the phrase that was handed down since the beginning of the Jedi Knights.

He then turned to the twins, and wondered where their mother was.

"Hey guys, where's your mother? I thought she would be here with you." He wanted to know.

"I'm not sure if we should tell you this dad." Anakin said to him.

"I don't know what to say dad. Maybe you should come home with us." Obi-Wan said to his father.

"What's going on you two? Did you get into trouble again?" He asked his son's.

"It's nothing like that. It's better if we showed you." Luke said to his brother while coming up behind him.

Luke led his brother and the twins to a speeder and drove them to _500 Republica_. Brian remembered that his parents had an apartment here, and wondered why he was brought here. Luke took them to the lift and touched the button that took them to a different floor than to the one their parent's apartment was on. Brian frowned wondering what the kriff was going on. The lift stopped and the doors opened to an apartment that looked like a storm had hit it!

Brian saw the mess, and then looked at the twins. The twins just looked sheepishly at their father as if it wasn't their fault. He then heard a voice from another room that he thought he would never hear again!

"_**BRIANNA SKYWALKER! YOU BETTER GET IN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS YOU MADE IN HERE!"**_ Jillian's voice sounded like it came from a room not too far off.

"Sounds like Brianna is giving mom a hard time again." Anakin said to his brother.

"Let's see if we can give mom a hand with the mess Bri made this time." Obi-Wan suggested to his brother.

"The twins and the rest of us have been helping Jillian a lot over the years." Luke told his brother.

"What's going on here, and who's Brianna Skywalker?" Brian asked his brother.

"You're about to find out shortly." Luke said with a slight smile on his face.

Sure enough, a big gust of wind came running through the living area, and straight into her uncle's arms! She hugged her uncle before she realized that there was someone else with him. Brianna saw the person, and thought she should know him, but wasn't too sure if she should go near him. She then turned her head at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Brianna Skywalker, how many times have I…" Jillian said before realizing Brian was with Luke.

"Jillian." Brian whispered when he saw her for the first time in six years.

"Look, how about I take the twins and Brianna here out for a bit. I'm sure there's a lot you two have to talk about." Luke said while feeling the tension coming off of Jillian.

"That would be great Luke. I'll see you later sweetie, and behave for your uncle now." Jillian said while giving the 'Look' to her daughter.

Luke called out for the twins to leave for a bit and have some fun at the park with their sister. The twins knew their parents were going to talk, but didn't know what would happen from there. As soon as they left, Brian started to speak.

"Jillian, I missed you so…" Brian started to say before getting a hard smack across his left cheek and the angry look from his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

_At a park near 500 Republica_

Luke had taken the kids to the park near the apartment so they would not be too far from their mother. He smiled as the twins and Brianna play for a bit before his niece came up to him.

"Uncle Luke, was that my daddy?" Brianna asked Luke.

"Yes he is sweetie. We've shown you holo's of him before." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"He just seems a lot older than what mommy told me." She told him.

"That's because he was gone for a long time sis." Anakin told his little sister.

"Yeah, but now he's back home with us." Obi-Wan said to her as well.

"I hope he doesn't have to leave again. I'm afraid that he won't be there when we get home." She said before she started to cry.

Luke and the twins reached out to her and held her. They didn't know what Jillian was saying or doing to Brian, but hopefully they can work things out.

_Jillian's apartment_

Brian was still reeling from the slap that Jillian had just given him. Granted, he did deserve it for what happened six years ago. He was going to say something, but Jillian cut him off.

"_**You listen to me Brian Skywalker, you're lucky I don't take out my Lightsaber and run it through you right where you stand! You have no idea what the twins and I had gone through when you left us! I had to raise them and Brianna by myself and with the help of everyone else in the family to make sure that I didn't go insane over what had happened to us!"**_ She told him before she started to cry.

Brian didn't know what to do now. He didn't know if he should go over to her or just stand there. Either way, the decision would have more impact with the two of them now. He went over to her, only to have her push him away. The look he got from her told him he had better leave before more was said by either of them. He looked at her one more time with sadness in his eyes and left.

He hailed a cab and got in. He told the driver to take him to the Temple. He thought about what Jillian had said to him, and he knew she was right. Hopefully once she calms down, she would hear of what Sidious, that _Kriffer_, had done to him and what he did to protect not only her, but their children as well. He then saw that he was at the Temple, and paid the driver and got out.

He found himself at his father's office, and knocked on the door. He heard a come in from his father. He slowly entered the office, and sat down in a nearby chair and cried! His father went over to him and held him. He wasn't sure what to do now with this situation. He finally let go of Brian and arranged for quarters for him near Ahsoka. This was going to be rough times for everyone in the Skywalker family, and hopefully things will turn out for the best for those involved.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jedi Temple – Middle of the night_

Brian was having trouble sleeping, and it showed on him. He got up and went to the fridge to get some water to drink from the bottle he had in it. He knew Jillian was right about him leaving her with the twins, and now a daughter to raise by herself. Even though the other members of the family were there, it was still a burden on her.

He then put on his outfit that he wore when he needs to work out and practice with his lightsaber. He found his way to the gym, and saw that there was no one there, and started on his daily exercises before activating the Seeker balls for practice. He went through the drills that his aunt Ahsoka had developed for him, and then some.

Unknown to him, Ahsoka had felt his dismay over Jillian, and followed him to make sure that he would not do anything to himself or anyone else. She decided to join him, and see if he was up to a challenge now.

"Hey kiddo, how about some practice with your aunt here?" She said to him with a smile on her face.

"If you don't mind losing to me again. I think you owe me about One Thousand Credits for everytime you've lost to me so far." He said with a smile on his face.

"Let's make it double or nothing. And the loser has to clean the winners living quarters." She said while activating her saber.

"You're on." He said while activating his as well.

They went into their fighting styles, and waited for one or the other to start. Brian finally made his move, and Ahsoka blocked him. They continued for a couple of hours before they realized that they had been watched by some of the Padawans and Masters. They were marveled by the skill of the two combatants, and it showed on their faces as to who was going to win.

Brian found an opening, and took advantage of it! He had finally defeated his aunt again, and he smiled at her. He and Ahsoka deactivated their sabers, and shook hands.

"Guess that two thousand I owe you now Brian. It was worth seeing you practice like that again." She complimented him on his skills with his saber.

"I've had the best teacher to show me the way to do that. Thanks aunt Ahsoka." Brian said while smiling at her.

Everyone then went over to the two of them and asked where they learned such saber skills like they had seen. Ahsoka and Brian explained that they had developed this while living on Tattoonie, and hopefully would teach it here in the Temple. The crowd wanted to learn the basics, and both Brian and Ahsoka told them that they would be back later, for they had to get some rest and get cleaned up. The crowd told them that they would be back later to learn the new saber skills. Both Brian and Ahsoka headed back to the quarters.

"Hey Brian, feeling better now?" She asked.

"A little better. I just hope that Jillian will listen to what I have to say the next time I see her." He said with remorse in his voice.

"Just give her some time kiddo, she'll listen. Now go get some rest and clean up when you get up. You smell like a Bantha." She said with a smile on her face and then laughing.

"Like you smell any better. At least I don't smell like a Tusken Raider." He said before laughing himself.

"See you later Brian." She said before going into her quarters.

"See you later aunt Ahsoka." Brian said before headed towards his quarters.

He then went inside, and laid down on his bed hoping that Jillian will forgive him, and take him back. He then fell into a restless sleep again thinking of his wife and children.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anakin and Padme's Apartment_

"Ani, are you sure that you should put him through this? After all, he's been through a lot while he was in exile." Padme reminded her husband for the hundredth time.

"It's what the rest of the Jedi Council wants Angel. They want to know why Sidious had more Death Stars and the Dreadnought Star Destroyers and the World Devastators built. There was mention in Sidious's journals about an upcoming war, but nothing else. They think that Brian may know what this is going to be about." Anakin told her.

Padme sighed. This was the one child that she had raised while hiding from both Palpatine and her husband while he was Darth Vader, and still felt the need to protect him. He had been through so much, and then some. But to put him through a Jedi questioning session was going to be very hard on him since he had just returned from Tattoonie.

"Will Brian have to tell what he knows to the entire Council? And who's going to be on it?" Padme asked.

"The entire Council including Luke and Leia, there she will report to the Senate about what we had learned from him." Anakin said in a dreadful voice.

"Ani, he's been through too much. Isn't there some other way to find out why those weapons were built?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not Padme. Hopefully it won't be too much for him. I'm just worried that it may turn him back to the Dark Side." He told her.

"I just hope that this won't be a mistake now Anakin. Is it possible for me to be there for him?" She said in a hopeful voice

"I'm afraid not. It might be too distracting to him to answer our questions." He told her.

Padme just nodded her head, and prayed to the Maker that her son would survive this ordeal that he will have to go through now. It might be a good idea to visit Jillian and see if she would at least talk to him, and give him some support.

_Jillian's apartment_

Jillian was doing her best to give her five year old daughter a bath, but Brianna just kept splashing around until the two of the were completely soaked. She gave up and took Brianna out of the bath and dried her off. She was too much like her father, especially when it came to taking a _'bath'_. She smiled at the thought of those times, and wished they could be like that now. She was then brought out of her thoughts by Brianna.

"Mommy, will I get to see daddy again?" She asked.

"I don't know sweetie. Let's see about getting you ready for bed now. And maybe tell you a story. How does that sound?" She asked Brianna with a smile on her face.

"Can you tell me a story about daddy then? You promised me." Brianna said with her lower lip sticking out.

Jillian melted at that look. She knew Brianna had her beat with that look. She saw the boys were watching some holo's and smiled at them. There was a knock on the door, and Jillian asked if they could get their sister into bed while she went to answer the door. She opened the door to find Padme there.

"Hey Padme, come on in. The twins are getting Brianna into bed right now." Jillian told her mother-in-law.

"I'm here to see you right now. It's very important." Padme told Jillian in a scared voice.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Jillian asked.

"It's about Brian." Padme said to her.

"What about him?" Jillian with a hurt look that on her face.

"He's being summoned to the Jedi Council to answer questions as to why Palpatine had those weapons built." She told her.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jillian said in a flippant way.

"He could use all the support we can give him. He needs you by his side." Padme told her.

"_**HE NEEDS ME BY HIS SIDE?! WHERE WAS HE WHILE I'M RAISING THE TWINS AND BRIANNA?! HE WAS IN EXILE INSTEAD OF BEING HERE WITH ME! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES! INSTEAD, HE WAS WITH PALPATINE SERVING HIM AND THE HE WAS GOING TO RULE THE GALAXY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT WAS LIKE FOR ME!"**_ Jillian yelled at Padme.

"You seem to forget what I had gone through with Anakin! I had it worse than you did! Raising Brian by myself with Ahsoka's help! I was on the receiving end of a Force Choke which I could not defend myself from! If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan, I would not be alive right now!" Padme reminded Jillian with anger on the edge of her voice.

Jillian remembered the times that Padme had comforted her. She, like Padme had been on the receiving end of their husband's fury. Jillian started to cry, and Padme held her. They then separated and looked at each other.

"I better go now. I'm sure that Brianna is waiting for a story now." Padme said to Jillian.

"Yeah, I better before she gives her brothers a hard time now." Jillian said with a sad smile on her face.

"As for Brian, what will you do?" Padme asked.

"I don't know. I have to think on it over night. I'll let you know in the morning." Jillian said to Padme.

"I hope you make the right decision Jillian. He needs you like you need him. The two of you belong together." Padme said before leaving.

Jillian didn't know what to do. On one hand, she should support him. On the other hand, with him first being a Sith Lord and then going into exile was too much for her. She would have to think on this overnight, and hopefully make the right decision. She then headed to her daughter's room, only to find that Brianna was asleep while the twins watched over her. She smiled at them and hugged them. She then told them that they need to get to bed themselves since they had early morning practice with their aunt and uncle before classes begin. They groaned all the way to their room. Jillian wasn't sure on what to do about Brian, and it frightened her. She should be there, but then what? She was going to have to sleep on it, and hope that the answer would come to her in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Jedi Temple – The next morning_

Brian and Ahsoka were heading towards the Council Chambers, and Brian was very nervous! He didn't think that the Council would want to question him since he and his aunt returned from Tattoonie. As they were getting ready to enter the lift, they heard some familiar voices.

"Brian, wait up for us." He heard Leia call out to him.

He was glad to see her again after a couple of days since his return. He saw Han with their children, Jaina and Jacen with them. Han just nodded to him still remembering that day on Byss. Brian knew better to just wait to see if Han would forgive him for that day. They reached Brian and Ahsoka with their twins pulling on them in a hurry.

"Hey Brian, I'm on my way to the meeting. We can ride up together." Leia said before giving the twins a kiss goodbye, which they wiped off of their faces.

"We could use all the support on this Leia. I know the kiddo could use all of what he can get." Ahsoka said to Leia.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, I'll make sure that they don't go crazy on him." Leia said with a smile on her face.

"I better make sure these two get to class now. I'll see you later sweetheart." Han said before giving Leia a kiss goodbye.

Brian felt the amnesty coming off of Han, and it hurt. He remembered that they were good friends and worked on both his mother's ship and the Falcon. He then wanted to get into the lift before seeing his son's stop him before doing so.

"Hey dad. I hope everything turns out alright for you up there." Anakin said to him.

"I hope so too." Obi-Wan said as well.

"So do I you two. I have to get going, otherwise the Council may add being late to their questions." Brian said to them.

He then saw Jillian and their daughter Brianna with her. He nearly choked back the sob that had formed in his throat. Jillian saw him, and her heart melted at the sight of him. He was in his version of the Jedi Knight uniform, which Luke and their father wore which was all black for some reason the three of them wore that color, while she and the children wore the traditional colors of the Jedi.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan, I want the two of you to take your sister to her classes and you need to get to your's as well. And don't be late this time." She reminded them with a stern voice.

Once they were gone, Jillian turned to face her husband.

"Brian." She said.

"Jillian." He whispered.

"Look, Ahsoka and I will tell the Council you'll be there in a few minutes. Come on Ahsoka, let's leave the two of them alone." Leia said to everyone.

They left Brian and Jillian in the corridor, and neither one could say a word for a short time. Finally Brian broke the ice.

"Jillian, I want to say that I'm sorry for not being there for you, and for what I had done while as a Sith Lord. I want you to know that while I was in exile, that I thought of you every minute of the day. But, if you want to leave me and take the kids with you, I would not stop you. You have every right to do so. I don't deserve you after all I had put you through. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me though. And that I still love you." Brian said with remorse in his voice.

"Look, Padme told me that you were going to be questioned by the Council as to why Palpatine had those things created and why you told your father that they would be needed. I hope you can get through this now. As for leaving you, I haven't done so yet, but there were times I thought about divorcing you, but then what? I still would have to raise the twins and Brianna, which for some reason likes to cause trouble like you and I did when we were little, with no one but our families to help. When you get done, you can come over tonight for dinner and help me with the whirlwind before she goes to bed tonight. How does that sound?" Jillian said to Brian.

"That sounds fine to me sw…Jillian." Brian said while correcting himself about calling her sweetheart now.

Jillian nodded to herself and noted the way that Brian corrected himself. She then touched his cheek with her hand and smiled a bit. He returned the smile, and then got into the lift to await what the Council was going to do to him next.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sometime later after being questioned by the Jedi Council_

Both Brian and Ahsoka were glad that the questioning by the Jedi Council was finally over, and that they could continue with what they were doing.

"Hey Brian, you did well with the questioning by the old folks in there." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks. I think having Luke and Leia helped out a bit to help me get through that. Now at least the Council now knows what I had gone through with what Sidious had done to me. I just wished that I could remember why he had those things built for." He said to her with a frown on his face.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked her nephew.

"Jillian invited me over for dinner tonight. Hopefully things will work out and I can be with her again." He said with hope in his voice.

"I don't see why not. After all, all of you have been through a lot over the years. She'll take you back." She said to him with a big smile on her face now.

"I hope so Ahsoka. Say, would you like to come over as well? I'm sure Jillian won't mind." Brian asked.

"Nay. This is your time to work things out with her. Besides, I think there is a Knight that maybe interested in me anyway. I don't want to spoil his moment if I'm not there to accept a dinner invitation from him." She said while blushing a bit.

"Aunt Ahsoka, I didn't think you had it in you to start dating now." Brian said while smiling at his aunt.

"I hope he'll ask me out. After all, I'm not getting any younger now." She reminded him.

"Wait till you have kids, and hopefully they won't turn out like you did as a teenage Padawan. Dad told me what you were like at that age!" Brian said before laughing.

Ahsoka just shook her head and left Brian to meet up with the young Knight in question. He then left to grab a cab to take him to _500 Republica_. They first stopped at a florist to get some flowers for Jillian, and then told the driver to continue. He paid the cabdriver and muttered a few choice words about the cabdrivers driving abilities while taking the lift up to Jillian's apartment. He smiled as he saw that the apartment was cleaned from the last time he was here, which was not that long ago. The twins came and greeted him.

"Dad am I glad to see you." Anakin said to his father.

"So am I dad. Did everything go alright with the Council?" Obi-Wan asked his father.

"Everything went as well as could be. Where's your sister and mother at?" He asked the boys.

"Mom went to get a couple of things for dinner tonight." Anakin told his father.

"And Brianna wanted to go with mom. She gave mom a look, and mom told her that she could go with her." Obi-Wan said to his father.

"Must be a Skywalker gene to be able to get what you want in the family." Brian said to both of them while still holding onto the flowers.

Just then, Jillian and Brianna came home, and Jillian looked exhausted from taking a five year old with her to the store. She saw Brian, and smiled a bit at him. He put the flowers down, and helped her with the shopping. The twins got a hold of their sister, and helped her with what she had in her little hands.

"Thanks for the help here, it was exhausting going to the store with her." Jillian said with an exhausted voice.

"It was no trouble to help you. I just wished that I could have been there for you during the times that you needed me." Brian said with regret in his voice.

Jillian was going to say something, but thought better of it. She saw the look on his face with what must be going through his mind for not being there for her during his time in exile. She then saw the flowers on the table in the living room, and smiled. It was her favorite flowers that he would get her from when they were dating on Manaan. She then went to put them in a vase and water. Brianna and her brothers came back into the living room while Jillian picked up the flowers.

"Mommy, those flowers look pretty." Brianna said to her mother.

"Yes they are sweetie. Your father got them for me." Jillian said to Brianna with a smile on her face.

Brianna looked at her father, and hid behind her brothers for she did not know him yet and was scared of him.

"It's alright Bri. He's your dad just like we told you." Obi-Wan said to her.

"Obi-Wan is right sis. Just go over to him. He's not going to hurt you." Anakin said to her as well.

She looked up to her brothers, and they nodded to her that it was alright. She took her time going over to Brian, and he smiled at her. Jillian looked at the sight before her, for her daughter was going to meet her father for the first time.

Brian bent down to his knees and smiled at her. When she was close to him, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Brianna returned the hug and smiled at her father. He picked her up and swung her around, and then stopped. He then found out that she was ticklish, and made her laugh.

Brian saw that it was getting late for Jillian to start dinner, and suggested that they order something and have it delivered. Jillian was relieved in a way that she didn't have to start a late dinner, especially with a five year old that would give her mother a hard time at bath time. The food had arrived a short time later from a place that the boys would order from, and they had a peaceful meal as a family for the first time in a long time together.


	7. Chapter 7

_Solo Residence_

Han was not happy that Brian was back, and Leia was going to invite him over to dinner the next night. He had made himself clear on this several times, but fell on deaf ears.

"Look Leia, I've said that I don't want him here after what he had threatened to do on Byss! He was going to kill you and me and turn the twins into Sith as well! What will it take for you to understand this?!" Han said with anger rising in his voice.

"Han Solo, you don't know what Palpatine, Sidious, or whatever name he had gone by had done to Brian! He had tortured him until there was no way but become a Sith! He had blocked Jillian from his mind so Sidious won't get to her or their twins! It's hard for you to understand since you don't know anything about the workings of the Force! Just try to get along with him tomorrow night will you?! He's been through too much now for us to give up on him! And he's my brother! If you can't understand the love between siblings, then you don't understand me!" Leia told Han in a hard, stern voice.

Both Jacen and Jaina heard their parent's argument, and decided to come into the living room and hopefully they would stop fighting.

"Mom, Dad, can you please stop the yelling. We don't like it when the two of you yell at each other." Jacen said to his parent's.

"Jacen's right. You two need to stop being mean to each other and let uncle Brian come over daddy. We miss him very much." Jaina said to her parent's as well, especially to her father.

Han looked at the look on his daughter's face, and he was beaten by that look! He couldn't resist that look and Jaina knew it! He nodded his head and said that Brian could come over.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Now you two get to bed and mommy and daddy will be in to tuck you both in." Leia said before giving the twins a kiss goodnight on their heads.

"She takes after you in getting her way Leia. I wouldn't have it any other way though. I guess I have to see how much he has changed now. What time will Brian be coming over?" Han said to Leia.

"I'll tell him to come over about 1900 hours so it'll give me time to get dinner ready." She said with a smile on her face.

"I better get the take-out menus out then. You still have trouble in the kitchen like your mother does at times. Good thing Anakin told me of some places that deliver and are very good." Han said with a smile on his face as Leia threw a pillow at him.

Han ducked in time and laughed at her. Leia smiled at her husband as they went to the twin's rooms and tucked them into bed. Han was going to give Brian the benefit of the doubt, but if he tried anything, he was going to blast him right where he stood. He prayed to the Maker that nothing happens tomorrow night.


	8. Chapter 8

_The next at the Jedi Temple_

"So everything went alright with you and Jillian at dinner then?" Ahsoka asked Brian.

"As fine as they can be. I'm thinking of taking the kids to the zoo so Jillian can get a break from them, especially from Brianna. She's a real handful." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"I remember you were the same way when you were growing up, especially once you picked up on the swear words." Ahsoka reminded him.

They both started to laugh at that when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey Brian, I need to speak to you." Leia called out.

Brian smiled as his sister came up to him and Ahsoka.

"What's up?" He asked Leia.

"Don't forget that you're coming over for dinner tonight. I just wanted to make sure you can make it." Leia said to him.

"I didn't forget. I just hope Han won't try to blast me when he sees me tonight." Brian said to her.

"Don't worry about him kiddo, you have to worry about Jacen and Jaina though if they take after your sister here." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

"Don't forget to be there at 1900 hours. Now I have to get to the Senate building to see what's going on there. Don't be late tonight. Love you." Leia said with a smile on her face before leaving.

"Love you to sis." Brian said as well.

"Hey, let's see what the twins are doing right now." Ahsoka said with a mischievous look on her face.

"That…damn. I wonder who is contacting me now." Brian asked while getting out his commlink.

Brian said the image of his father come up on his commlink.

"What's up dad?" He asked his father.

"I need both you and Ahsoka to come to my office now. There's something I have to discuss with you both." Anakin said to his son.

"We'll be right there." Brian said.

"I wonder what your father wants?" Ahsoka wondered.

"I don't know, but we better get over to his office." Brian said as he put his commlink away.

"Well we better get over there and find out Brian. We don't want to keep him waiting. I wonder if the twins had done something again along with Ben. Those three get into so much trouble when we were here six years ago. I hope they have outgrown the pranks now." Ahsoka said while remembering those days.

"Just remember who their father's and grandfather are. Most likely they got into trouble again, and dad wants us to have a talk with them about their pranks. Let's get this over with." Brian said as they headed towards Anakin's office.

Little did they realize that there was going to be bad news for one of them now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating sooner, been very busy with both work and family life. How dare that interfere with my writing! LOL! Anyway, will do my best to update more, and thanks for being patient with me. Have a great day now!**

_Anakin's Office_

Brian could not believe that most of the Council thought that he should not take a Padawan because of him once being a Sith Lord! He wasn't angry, but upset over this bit of news. Ahsoka just put an arm around him to give him some comfort.

"Listen Brian, it was most of the Council that wants this. Luke and Leia have no idea about this now." Anakin told his son.

"It's not like I was ready to take on a Padawan anyway. But to say that I can't is too crazy to believe dad. You were a Sith Lord for twenty years, and yet, you had Leia as a Padawan when you fought my clone on Naboo. Where's the justice in that?" Brian asked.

"You have to remember kiddo that both Yoda and Obi-Wan thought it was best since she was running the risk of turning into a Sith, and you had training in both sides of the Force. You may have to look at it from their point of view." Ahsoka told Brian.

"I guess I have to do what the Council wants then. I just hope that they are happy with their decision now. I better go and work off this tension before I head to Leia and Han's place for dinner tonight. See you both in the morning." Brian said before leaving his father's office.

"I just hope that he can work through this Ahsoka. He's been through too much now." Anakin said to her.

"I hope so too. I hope that he and Jillian get back together and soon. He could really use her support now." She said in a sad voice.

_Gymnasium in the Jedi Temple_

Brian got out the Seeker balls and set them on a higher program to his liking. He then got his saber out and activated it. The Seekers went into their attack positions, and began their attack on him. He blocked all the bolts that were being fired at him, and he was enjoying himself that he could practice now.

He then felt the presence of not only his children, but that of Han and Leia's as well. He deactivated his saber and the Seekers, and went over to greet them. He then gave them a hug each, for he still missed them very much!

"Every one of you behaving yourselves now?" Brian asked them.

"Yes master." They all answered.

"I'm not a master. I'm just a Jedi here. Now Jacen and Jaina. I will be over at your place for dinner tonight, and I hope your father won't shoot me now." He said to them with a smile on his face.

"We made mom and dad stop yelling at each other about that." Jacen said to Brian.

"You weren't supposed to tell uncle Brian about that Jacen." Jaina said to her twin.

Brian was wondering about this, but decided not to pursue it.

"And you two and your sister, I will take out over the weekend to the zoo so your mother can get some time to herself." Brian said to Anakin and Obi-Wan with a smile on his face.

The boys like the idea of spending some time with their father even if it meant going to the zoo. The thought of having him to themselves was going to be a great day for them!

"Now you four had better get to you next class, otherwise all of you will be late. And I'll be over for dinner at 1900 hours." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Hopefully tonight will be a peaceful meal with his sister and Han and their children. He is hoping that Han will be his friend even if it takes some time for Han to trust him again. He then went to his quarters to get cleaned up and find something nice to bring for dinner tonight. Hopefully Jillian will see him in a different light over the weekend and start to trust him as well. Only time will tell on that now.


	10. Chapter 10

_1900 Hours – Solo Residence_

Leia smiled at her handiwork in both fixing dinner, and keeping the place clean with the twins usually leaving it a mess when they would return from the Temple. Hopefully her brother will enjoy a home-cooked meal instead of the meals in the Temple cafeteria. She smiled as Han came in from getting cleaned up after working on the Falcon with Chewie instead of being in his office today.

"I just hope he'll appreciate this sweetheart. You put a lot of work into this dinner tonight." Han said with a grim look on his face.

"Brian will love it Han. After all, I did learn to cook from my mother and you haven't complained yet." She said with a smile on her face.

"That's only because I have an iron stomach, and having to eat Chewie's prepared me for what you would make." He said with a smile on his face.

Leia was going to say something then, but felt her brother's presence through the Force. She went to open the door before he hit the announcer button.

"Hey Brian, glad you could make it tonight." Leia said while smiling at her brother.

"No problem sis. After all, I have to see if you had improved your cooking skills since the last time you made dinner for everyone. Plus I brought some take-out menus in case something went wrong tonight." Brian said before laughing a bit.

He then handed Leia some flowers that he knew she would like, and gave Han a bottle of Correllian Brandy that he found. Han accepted the bottle with a brief nod to Brian. Brian felt the tension from Han, and hopefully dinner will ease some of that tension from him.

"The flowers are lovely Brian. Thanks." Leia said to him.

"Anytime sis. Where are the twins at? I was hoping that they would be eating with us." Brian wanted to know.

"They're finishing their homework right now. They will be joining us shortly." Han said while keeping an eye on his brother-in-law.

The twins came out at that moment before anything else could be said. The twins hugged their uncle and everyone went to the dinner table. Brian sat by Leia and Han on the other side, and the twins across from each other and at the other end of the table.

They made some small talk during dinner about the goings on in the Senate and in the Temple with the training of more Padawans to become Knights on day. Once dinner was done, Leia told the twins that had to get cleaned up for bedtime now. The twins wanted to stay up longer, but Han told them that they would have a long day in classes at the Temple then. Jacen and Jaina gave in and went to their rooms to get to sleep for the night.

Once it was just adults now, Brian decided to bring up the subject of what happened in Anakin's office.

"Leia, I don't know if dad told you and Luke yet, but most of the Jedi Council feel that I should not take a Padawan until they feel they could trust me again." Brian told her and Han in a solemn voice.

"They have no right to do that! It's not right that you can't have a Padawan! You renounced the Dark Side like dad did. And he was a Sith for twenty years! Where do they get off in something like that?!" Leia said with anger in her voice.

"Maybe the Council have their reasons sweetheart. Look what you had done for the few days that you were Revan Brian. After all, with all that firepower you had, is it any wonder that they feel you should not be trusted with one?" Han said to them both.

"I told dad that I wasn't ready anyway for a Padawan Han. But the Council decided to stick their nose's into something that they should have asked me before coming up with this." Brian said to Han.

Han saw the reasoning in both the Council and Brian's reasons for not taking a Padawan learner.

"I could talk to the Council about this…" Leia started to say.

"No need to Leia. I'll just abide what they say and keep myself busy with what I've been doing since living on Tattoonie during my exile." Brian said to her.

"Just as long as you don't try to turn some students into Sith now." Han said before he realized what he had said now.

"I better go now sis, and thanks for dinner. I enjoyed being here with you and the twins. I had hoped you would have forgiven me Han, but I guess I was wrong." Brian said with a sad look on his face before leaving.

Once Brian was gone, Leia turned to Han with a look that he knew he was in trouble now.

"Han Solo! How could you say that to Brian?! He's been through too much now, and is trying to get his life back! He was hoping that you two could have been friends again, but I he and I was wrong!" Leia said with anger in her voice.

Han knew that he would be sleeping on the couch for a long time, just he didn't know for how long now. He regretted opening his mouth now, and he was going to try to apologize to Leia, but she would not hear it! She had placed his night clothes by the couch along with his toothbrush and razor. She then locked the door to their bedroom, and she sat on the bed and said a silent prayer to the Maker that everyone would forgive her brother for what happened six years ago. She then got herself ready for bed, but could not get a goodnight's sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Swoop Track the next day_

Brian had tuned up his swoop bike and was going to take it and run the track to make sure his bike was running correctly. He was about to get on when he felt the presence of Luke and Mara coming towards him.

"Hey guys, what brings you down here?" He asked, but most likely knew the answer already.

"Leia told us this morning what happened last night at dinner. I'm sorry that Han treated you like that." Luke told Brian.

"That kriffing nerfherder is lucky I wasn't there. I would have blasted him for saying that to you." Mara said with some anger in her voice.

"That's all well and said, but the Council is right that I don't take a Padawan for now anyway. I wasn't ready to begin with, but they beat me to the punch." Brian said with remorse in his voice.

"The twins told us that you're taking them and Brianna to the zoo tomorrow. It'll to Jillian to get some sort of break from Bri now and then." Luke said to Brian.

"And it may get you back into my cousin's good grace's as well." Mara told him with a smile on her face.

"I hope it does Mara. I really missed her very much while living in exile. I better get on the track before I lose my spot now. I'll see you both later at the Temple once I'm done here." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Luke gave his brother a hug as well as Mara. They left him feeling a little better now, and it showed! He then ran his bike through its paces and it felt great to him! He then put his bike away and decided to head over to the Temple and look his father up, and hopefully get some advice on what to do next.

_Jedi Temple_

Anakin was upset that Han would say that to Brian last night! He was going to have to talk to Han about this and hopefully Han would try to be a little nicer to Brian. He felt the presence of his wife, and it was good to see during the day for a change, and maybe came for some 'special' time with him. He cleared off his desk as fast as he could before she arrived. She peeked into the office and saw what Anakin had done with the desk. She smiled at the attempt, but made sure to tell Anakin that she was here for a different reason.

"Ani, we don't have time for that now. I have to get back to the Senate shortly bef…" She started to say before Anakin started to kiss her passionately.

Anakin then broke the kiss and smiled at Padme. She returned the smile and the kiss to her husband. As they were getting ready to spend some 'special time' together, Anakin felt the presence of his son, and told Padme that they will have to wait until later now. They were both frustrated now since they were going to be interrupted by Brian. There was a knock on the door, and Anakin told him to come in. Brian had the impression that he had stopped his parents from doing something, and had to get that image out of his mind!

"Hey, sorry for stopping by without notice, but wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch at diner today?" Brian asked his parents.

"I don't see why not. What about it Padme?" Anakin asked her.

"I think I can squeeze in some time now. Let's go." She said with a big smile on her face.

Brian smiled at the thought of having lunch with his parents now, and hopefully gives him some advice on what to do next with both in the Temple and hopefully with getting back with Jillian.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, Sorry for not updating sooner, too many things going on at the time. Also, It's my Wedding Anniversary today! LOL! I had a Blaster pointed to my head on this day a long time ago! ROTFL! Anyway, hopefully will update sooner, and thanks for reading! **

_Dex's Diner_

"…and I still can't believe Han said that to you last night son. He had no right at all." Padme said to Brian with some sadness in her voice.

"Your mother is right. He should have made an effort to try to be friends with you again." Anakin told Brian.

"He did at least in front of Jaina and Jacen, but they left and we started talking about what the Council had decided, that's when he hit me with the trying to turn someone else into Sith." Brian told his parents.

They saw the hurt look in his face, and it bothered them very much! They were going to have to talk to Han about this, and try to make him see that Brian was making amends for what he had done.

"We heard that you're taking the twins and Brianna to the zoo tomorrow. That should be interesting to see that happen now." Padme said with some laughter coming from her.

"What?" Brian wanted to know.

"You haven't spent any time with Brianna yet, have you?" Anakin asked his son while trying not to laugh as well.

"Well what's wrong now?" Brian asked them.

"She's going to be a handful even with Obi-Wan and Anakin with you to help." Padme told Brian.

"Your mother told me what you and Jillian were like as children, and let's just say you're getting some payback now." Anakin told Brian before laughing again.

Brian then remembered what some of those times were like, and shuttered at the thought of now three younger versions of himself and Jillian with some of the stuff they had done along with Mara!

"Just remember that this is payback for what you, Jillian, and Mara had done as children. Brianna is more of a handful than the twins. They know how to handle her along with Jillian. You my son, will find out what it's going to be like to have a full younger version of yourself now." Padme said with a big smile on her face!

"Don't worry son, I'm sure that Jillian will appreciate the time away from Brianna, even if it's for a short time now. At least you get to spend some time with her and the twins. It will help you bond together as a family again." Anakin told Brian with a smile on his face.

"I plan to spend as much time as I can with them, and hopefully Jillian will take me back and we can live together as a family soon." Brian said with hopefulness in his voice.

Anakin then waved the droid waitress over that they were done, and would like the check. The waitress came back a minute later to tell them that Dex said it was on the house today. Anakin was surprised by this, but would not pass up a free meal once in a while.

Dex saw them leave, and went over to them. He gave them hugs each, including Brian as well. He had forgiven Brian because he had also forgiven Anakin as well. Brian left his parents with the hope that things will work out between Jillian and himself. He was looking forward to taking the kids to the zoo tomorrow, and hopes that they will be a family once again.


	13. Chapter 13

_The next day – after visiting the Zoo_

Brian had returned the twins and Brianna home at the time he was told to, and was glad in a way! He didn't know that taking care of a five year old girl would be different from raising the twins! He was shocked at all the energy that she had, and it showed not only on his face, but that of the twins as well! Obi-Wan got his access card out to the apartment, and let everyone in. Jillian looked well rested even if it was only for the day. Brian smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

"Glad to see that the three of you made it home in one piece. Go wash up for dinner and then set the table boys. Brianna, you can help by getting the napkins once you get yourself cleaned up as well." Jillian told them.

The boys and Brianna did what they were told and left their parents.

"How do you manage to keep up with her? She is a handful. I thought the boys were bad, but she takes the cake. Where does she get the energy from?" Brian wanted to know.

"I beats me. I have a hard time myself with the boys help as well. They didn't eat too much junk food did they?" Jillian asked.

"No. I made sure of that, as well as the boys. Brianna tried to use her Jedi powers on me, but didn't work. She forgot that I'm a Jedi as well. I have to give her credit though, she is spunky. Reminds me of the two of us at that age." He said with a smile on his face.

"She does. Listen, why don't you get yourself cleaned up a bit and stay for dinner. And before you say no, I want you to stay." Jillian said with a firm voice and a smile on her face.

"How can I say no when you look at me like that. I'll stay for dinner. At least this time we won't have to order out now. I guess this would be considered a first date then?" He asked.

"It might, just nothing like on our first as well." She reminded him.

"I seem to recall that you were the one that started that part of our relationship on my 16th Life Day." Brian said while remembering that night with her.

"I know, but that will have to wait and see how this goes for us. Alright?" She asked him.

"Agreed. I can't wait to eat real food and not from the Temple either. It smells good." Brian said to Jillian.

"I found an old recipe that your mother gave me not too long after we got married. I don't know how I missed it."

"Can't figure that one sweet…Jillian, but I'm sure glad that you found it." Brian said while correcting himself.

Jillian was hoping that he would have called her sweetheart, but since they had not been together for six years, that it would seem inappropriate for him to call her that. It sadden her heart, but at the same time, he had to earn the right to call her by romantic names again. Hopefully things will work out between the two of them.

"Alright everyone, dinners ready." Jillian called out.

Brian went to clean up a little bit before sitting at the table. The boys and Brianna had for some reason made sure that their parents would sit next to each other in hoping that they would get back together. Brian just smiled at her not knowing what was going on now. Jillian knew the children had done this on purpose, and was happy about it. They talked about what went on during the trip to the Zoo, and the things they had done there. There was plenty of laughter from everyone as both Jillian and Brian continued to smile at one another.


	14. Chapter 14

_Jillian's Apartment – After Dinner_

After the twins and Brianna had gone to bed, Jillian and Brian were left alone in the living room. They sat down on the couch, separated by a pillow. Jillian decided to move the pillow, and then nuzzle up next to Brian. Brian was surprised by the move, and decided to wrap his arm around her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm sure. I missed having you next to me on nights like this." She said while smiling up at him.

He then took a chance and leaned down to give her a kiss. She returned the kiss with passion. They continued for a few minutes more before they came up for air.

"I've missed you Jillian." Brian said while looking into her beautiful eyes.

"And I have missed you." She said while standing up.

Brian didn't know what to do. Jillian then grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. She then led him to her bedroom for some 'special' time that they had not had together in a long time.

_Outside the Falcon_

Han and Chewie had finished working on the Falcon to make sure she was ready for her next mission. As they were leaving, Han was smacked upside his head by a mad redhead by the name of Mara Jade-Skywalker! Han raised his hand to his face to where she had smacked him.

"_**SOLO! YOU'RE A NO GOOD, KRIFFING, SONAOFANERFHERDER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO BRIAN THE OTHER NIGHT! HE'S TRYINGTO DO THE RIGHT THING, AND YOU HAD TO OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH AND REMIND HIM OF HIS PAST FOR THOSE FEW DAYS THAT HE WAS A SITH! YOU HAD NO PROBLEM WITH ANAKIN, BUT WITH BRIAN, YOU DO! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!"**_ Mara yelled at him.

Chewie was glad that it wasn't him, even though Mara could not smack him, he knew she would get him some other way.

"Wait a second Red! I was treated to a tongue lashing by Leia after Brian that night, and then again after lunch the next day by both Padme and Anakin. They made me feel bad about what I said, and was going to apologize to him the next time I saw him." Han explained to her.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?!" Mara seethed through her teeth.

"I wasn't sure of what to say to him, and if he would accept my apology." Han said in a solemn voice.

"Solo, for some reason, you are having a hard time saying Brian's name. What gives?" She wanted to know.

Chewie wanted to know as well. He saw Brian a couple of days after Brian came back, and Chewie accepted him again after what had happened. Chewie spoke his concern to his friend.

"I don't know guys. It's hard not to keep seeing him with those yellow eyes and threatening to kill Leia and I, and then turning Jaina and Jacen into Sith. You must still have some resentment towards him." Han said to them.

"I've forgiven, but not forgotten Solo. And before you say anything, I did the same thing with Anakin as well. You need to do the same. So get over yourself and grow up before I do something that I won't regret!" Mara said before storming away from Han and Chewie.

Han knew that Mara was right. He was going to see Brian tomorrow, and apologize to him and hopefully Brian would accept. Chewie voiced his view on what happened, and Han just made a face and left his friend for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

_The next morning – Jillian's apartment_

Jillian woke up before Brian and went into the fresher, for she felt she made a mistake about last night! Granted they both had a couple of glasses of wine with their dinner with the kids, but she should not have invited him into the bedroom now! She was beside herself with what she had done!

She then felt Brian starting to wake up, and locked the fresher door to keep him from coming in there with her! She hated to do this, but she felt she had no choice right now. She heard the light knocking on the door, for Brian knew better than to enter when it was locked.

"Hey Jillian, can I come in there with you?" He asked with a joyful voice.

"No. Now please leave. We shouldn't have done what we did last night." She told him while holding back the tears that were forming.

"What?! What are you talking about?! I thought it was wonderful last night! I thought we did something that was great, and now you want me to leave?" Brian said to her wondering why now.

"Yes, please leave before anything else is said." She told him before she started to cry.

Brian could hear the pleading in her voice that she wanted him to leave. He got dressed and left Jillian's apartment. Jillian then opened the door and sat on the bed that the two of them had spent a wonderful night on and cried!

_Docking Bays_

Han had returned the next morning without Chewie to nag him about Brian now. Also, Leia and the twins were getting on him about apologizing to him as well! Then there was what Mara had said to him last night, and it finally sunk into his thick head that he should forgive his Brother-I-Law. He happened to spot Brian walking passed the docking bay, and called out to him by his former nickname.

"Hey junior, come here. I need to speak to you." Han said to Brian.

Brian was surprised to hear Han call out to him considering what happened the other night, but figured it couldn't hurt to hear what Han had to say.

"What's up scruffy?" Brian answered in the old nickname that he would call Han.

"Listen Brian, there's something that I have to say to you. It won't be easy coming from me since it took some hard knocks and a good slap in the face from Mara to make me realize this. All I want to say is I'm sorry for saying that to you the other night, and I hope you can accept my apology." Han said with a glimmer of a smile forming on his face.

"Apology accept Han. No hard feelings." Brian said while holding out his hand.

"None what so ever." Han said while taking Brian's hand and shaking it.

"Han, can I talk to you about something important?" Brian asked.

"Sure thing. Ask away."

Brian then went into detail about the field trip to the zoo and dinner after bringing the kids home. He then went about telling him about the couple of glasses of wine both he and Jillian had and what happened afterwards. Then about this morning.

"So what am I suppose to do now Han?" Brian asked.

"I don't know Brian. Dealing with your sister is hard enough for me. But try to see it from Jillian's point of view. Don't push it too much, otherwise you may lose her. Give her the time she needs, and she'll come around." Han said to Brian with as much advice that he could give him.

"I hope you're right Han. I hate the thought of losing her now. I'll give her the space, and see where it goes from there. Thanks for your help, I really appreciate it." Brian said before heading back to the Temple.

Han then realized that he had helped Brian in a special way, and hopefully he would follow his advice. He then cleaned up and headed back to be with Leia and the twins, and hopefully Leia won't chew him out anymore once he tells her that he apologized to Brian.


	16. Chapter 16

_The kitchen in Jillian's apartment_

The twins with their sister Brianna decided to make breakfast for their mother, and hopefully their father as well. They saw their father leave without letting him see them. They felt the sadness coming off both of their parents. They proceed to make breakfast for their mother, with Brianna trying her best to help with the cooking.

"I want to help cook guys. Please." She pleaded with them.

"No Brianna. You're too young to cook. You heard mom tell you that a thousand times." Obi-Wan reminded her.

"Besides, you can't see above the counter anyway because you're…" Anakin started to tell her.

"…too little. I hear mommy tell me that all the time. I want to help." She said while making a face and crossing her arms over her chest towards her brothers.

They knew this trick would work sometimes, but not this time. They held firm against her helping with the cooking. Obi-Wan then came up with an idea.

"Hey Bri, why don't you see if you can find a flower in the small garden that mom has and find a flower to put on the breakfast tray." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"Okay!" She said with a smile on her face and finally helping with what her brothers were doing for their mother.

"Good thinking there Obi. I hate the thought of her trying to help with the cooking. She could have gotten hurt or worse." Anakin said to his brother.

Brianna came back a couple of minutes later with a flower that she put on the breakfast tray as her brothers put their mother's food on the tray. They made their way to her bedroom, and Brianna knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard their mother called out.

They slowly opened the door, and made their way to her bed. Jillian saw what her children had done, and smiled at them! She tasted the breakfast, and it was decent for what she knew her son's had made. She then stopped eating, and told her children to come over to her. She then hugged them, and kissed the top of their heads.

"I love you three very much. I want you to know that no matter what happens." Jillian said while holding back her tears.

"We love you too mom." The three of them said.

They then shared her breakfast, and Jillian carried the tray into the kitchen, and saw the mess. But she took it in stride and smiled at the thought of what they had done for her. She just wished now she knew what to do about Brian. She still loved him, but what they had done last night should not have happened. At least not now. She was going to do some serious thinking about where to take their relationship in the future. Only time will tell with her, along with the Force.


	17. Chapter 17

_The next day – Anakin's office_

Anakin was wondering what had happened to his granddaughter. She had not arrived to her last two classes, and was worried! He called both Brian and Jillian into his office to see if they knew anything about her whereabouts.

"Have either of you seen Brianna today at any of her classes?" Anakin asked them.

"Afraid not dad. I haven't seen her since the other day when I took her and the twins to the zoo." Brian told his father.

"And I haven't seen her since I dropped her off and went to help Mara with training some Padawans in the gym." Jillian told Anakin.

"It seems that Brianna could not have disappeared like this. She has to be somewhere." Anakin told them.

The three of them felt a very strong disturbance in the Force, and it was Brianna! She was in some sort of danger, and they had to find her.

"She's in trouble!" Brian told them.

They ran out of Anakin's office, and ran into the others that were in the Temple today.

"_**SHE'S AT HOME, AND WE HAVE TO GET THERE NOW!"**_ Jillian yelled at them.

They raced to the speeders they had, and went as fast as they could to _500 Republica_! They saw the smoke coming from her apartment, and Jillian screamed! She kept calling out through the Force to Brianna, but got no answer! Brian knew what he was going to do was dangerous, but if it meant saving his daughter, then he would risk his own life to save her's! He then turned to his father and spoke to him.

"Dad, I'm going in, and before you say no, I have to do this before anything happens to her. My life means nothing to me as long as Brianna is safe." Brian told his father before giving him his Lightsaber!

Anakin nodded to his son, and held on to Brian's Lightsaber in case he didn't make it back alive! He, along with everyone else that came to Jillian's apartment building held her from going into the fire as well! Anakin watched as his son went inside to save the life of one Brianna Skywalker! He then said a silent prayer to both the Maker and the Force that the two of them survive this ordeal!


	18. Chapter 18

Brian was doing his best to reach his daughter, but the crowds on the staircase were blocking his way and he was very determined to get to Brianna! He used the Force when possible to get by, but it felt like it was taking forever! It was during this time that he wished he still was able to use the Dark Side of the Force to get to his baby girl! He had given up those abilities while he was in exile and now in a way he hadn't!

He finally reached Jillian's apartment, and used the Force to open the doors. There was plenty of smoke everywhere, and the fire looked like it had started in the kitchen. He then felt Brianna's presence through the Force, and thankfully she was in her room. But it was going to be hard at the same time since the fire was blocking his way! Using the Force, he contacted Brianna.

"_Brianna, can you hear me? If you can, just think of me and think of what you want to say with your mind."_ Brian told her through the Force.

After a minute, he finally heard his daughter's voice in his head!

"_Daddy, is that you?"_

"_It is sweetie. Now listen to me. I'm going to come to your room now. Have a large blanket from your bed ready for me. I'm going to use it to protect you from the fire. Do you understand?"_

"_I do. I will be here waiting for you."_

"_Good girl. I'll be right there."_

Brian then proceeds to make his way to Brianna's room. He was able to get there before the flames reached him. He opened the door to her room, and went in and shut the door immediately!

"That was close. Are you alright Brianna?" Brian asked her.

"I'm fine now that you're here daddy." Brianna said before she started to cry.

Brian grabbed her and held her tightly for what seemed like eternity! He finally let go of Brianna and smiled at her.

"What are we going to do daddy?"

"I'm going to get you out of here. You are too important to your mother, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the family to let anything happen to you. You are too important to everyone. I will make sure you get out of here safely." Brian said with determination in his voice.

"Am I very important to you to?" She asked.

"Yes you are, but right now I have to get you out of here. Do you have the large blanket I asked for?"

"I do. What are you going to do with it?" She asked.

"I'm taking this into your fresher and getting soaking wet and put it around you so the fire won't hurt you." He told her.

"What about you? How are you going to keep the fire away from you?"

"Don't worry about that. Now once I wrap this around you, I want you to make sure that it is covering your face real tight. You are going to have to hold it there. Also, if you hear me making noises, don't worry about that. Your safety is more important than mine." He told her as he made his way to her fresher.

He came back shortly after soaking the blanket that Brianna gave him. He wrapped it around tightly around her, and he reminded her to keep it over her face while he carried her. He used the Force to open the door, and saw that the flames had got worse! He thought to himself if this what his father had gone through that day on Mustafar! He started to make his through to the living room, only to have a beam nearly miss him! He jumped out of the way of that one, and Brianna started to cry!

He told her to calm down and everything was going to be alright. He moved some more towards the entrance to the apartment. Flames shot down in front of him, and he didn't know what he was going to do but do his best to save his daughter's life! He then heard voice's coming from the entryway! He told them that he had a child that needed to get to her mother! They told him to try to get the child to them. He whispered to Brianna that he was going to use the Force to get her to the people on the other side to help her. She didn't want to, but Brian told her it was going to be alright.

The firefighters use some water to make a clear path for Brian and Brianna to get through. Brian knew through the Force that it would not last long. He used the Force to have Brianna go over to the firefighters and they made sure she was alright. Brian then felt the floor give out beneath him before he could get to safety, and fell to the next apartment below him as a piece of burning ceiling came down on top of him! He passed out from both the fall and the smoke and flames that threatened to engulf him!

More firefighters found him, and put him into a medical capsule and rushed him to the hospital. They found his family outside and informed them of what had happened. Jillian went to the hospital to make sure that not only her daughter was alright, but that of her husband!


	19. Chapter 19

_Coruscant Medical Center_

Everyone was waiting on the results of both Brianna and Brian. Padme was holding on to the boys and Anakin was holding her. Everyone was worried about them, and it showed on their faces! Han held his twins and Leia very tightly and wished there was more he could do. Chewie growled that Brian should be able to make it since he was the son of the Chosen One. A Doctor came out a short time later with a grim look on his face.

"How are they Doctor? Are they going to make it?" Anakin asked.

"Your granddaughter is very lucky that she was protected by a wet blanket that kept most of the smoke away from her lungs. She will have to remain a couple of days to make sure that there will be no complications." The Doctor told them.

"What of our brother? Will he be alright?" Luke asked, fearing the worse.

"I'm afraid that he's in serious, but stable condition. But if he doesn't respond to treatment soon, he won't make it." He told Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked with fear in her voice.

"It's almost like he doesn't want to live for some reason. It's like he want's to die. I can't explain any other way than that. Now I better get back and check on him." The Doctor said with determination in his voice.

"Ani, what are we going to do if Brian should…" Padme stopped herself from saying anything else.

"We're not going to lose him Padme. He's strong and resourceful. He'll pull out of this yet." Anakin with false hope in his voice.

Ahsoka came when she heard the news, and offered her support in what had happened. She knew Brian from the day he was born until now. She knew that he was a fighter and would not give up this easily! He fought too long and hard to be taken away from everyone like this! She was going to see if she could reach him through their bond in the Force to get him to live like he should! She found a quiet spot so she could go into a meditative state and do her best to reach her nephew!

_Brianna's hospital room_

Jillian was relieved that her daughter was going to be released after couple of days of observation. She hated the thought if anything were to have happened to her, she didn't know what she would have done! Thank the Maker that Brian…she didn't what had happened to him, and was scared to find out! She felt her cousin Mara come into the room, and she gave her an exhausted smile.

"How's she doing?" Mara asked.

"She's doing okay. I'm just worried about Brian now. I don't know what his situation is." Jillian said with a scared voice dreading the bad news.

"The Doctor said that he's serious, but stable condition. The only thing is, he's lost the will to live." Mara told her in a flat voice.

"_**What are you talking about Mara?! I have to know what is going on with him! If it was for Brian…"**_ Jillian started to say before crying again.

"It's like he doesn't want to live Jillian. If he doesn't come out of this soon, he will die." Mara said in a sympathetic voice.

Jillian then saw Brianna's eyes open, and it was like looking into Brian's eyes then! She heard her daughter speak to her then.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be alright?" Brianna asked.

"I'm going to make sure that your father is going to be alright, and I'm also going to make sure that he comes home with us. I promise Brianna, your father will be alright." Jillian said with a small, sad smile on her face.

"I love you, daddy, Obi-Wan, and even Anakin mommy. Are you sure that daddy will come home?" Brianna asked now.

"I will make sure that he does sweetheart. Now you get some rest. You're going to need it when you and your father come home soon." Jillian said with determination in her voice.

Brianna smiled at her mother, and closed her eyes.

"Jillian that was some promise you made there. How are you going to keep that?" Mara wanted to know.

"Mara my dear cousin, I'm going to meet him in the Force and tell him that I love him. And that I want him home with us where he belongs." Jillian said while she prepared herself to go into a meditative state into the Force.

Little did she realize that everyone that was there were going to do their best to make sure that one Brian Skywalker would still live to see his children grow up and have children of their own that he and Jillian would spoil rotten!


	20. Chapter 20

_Netherworld of the Force_

_Brian was standing for a bit deciding whether or not he should live or let himself become one with the Force. Granted he saved his daughter's life, but was that enough for both Jillian and the Jedi Council to trust him ever again? He was beside himself as to what to do. He then felt the presence of his ancestor Revan Skywalker appear before him._

"_Hello Brian, it's been too long since we've last talked." Revan said to Brian._

"_I know that Revan. I need some advice as what to do now. I don't feel like I belong with anyone anymore since I had returned from exile." Brian said in a defeated voice._

"_I know the feeling my young friend. You see, when my friends and I had destroyed the Star Forge, we were heroes. But then, when Bastilla and I married, the Council was against that and tried to keep us apart as much as possible. We still prevailed though. It wasn't easy, but we made our marriage work. You have to do the same with Jillian and the rest of your family Brian. They need you more than ever now since you saved your daughter's life and sacrificing your well being to do so. Trust me, they will welcome you with open arms. In fact, there are a couple of people to see you now." Revan said with a big smile on his face before he disappeared._

_Brian then saw his aunt Ahsoka and Jillian coming towards him. He didn't think they would try to find him here in the Force, but then again, since they were family, they would come here to bring him back._

"_Hey kiddo, you can't leave everyone now. There's too much that has to be done." Ahsoka told him._

"_And I do miss you Brian, and I want you back in our family life again. I need you and the children need you as well." Jillian said with tears coming down her face._

_Brian looked at the two of them, and went over to Jillian, and held her. She in turn, reached up to his face and pulled it down so she could kiss him! He returned the kiss and then broke it and smiled at his aunt and wife._

"_I'm returning to my body now, and we'll be a family again. I love you Jillian Skywalker, and nothing will ever stop me from doing so." Brian said with a smile on his face._

"_And I love you Brian Skywalker." Jillian said before she and Ahsoka returned to their bodies._

_Before Brian had left, he felt Revan tell him that to be ready for when the Rakatan's will return to reclaim their Empire! He left the Netherworld of the Force, and returned to his body._

_Brian's hospital room_

Brian's eyes opened with Jillian standing by his bed along with the rest of his family! He smiled at them and sat up to reach out to Jillian, and embrace his wife. She then wrapped her arms around him, and held him like there was no tomorrow!

"I didn't know how much I missed you before the fire at the apartment. I just wished I knew how it started." Jillian said to him.

"It was my fault mommy. I left the Temple early and told the droid to take me home. I was going to make dinner for everyone, but I went into my room. I think I may have shut off the alarm when I used the Force to put the oil in the pan." Brianna said with tears coming down her face.

Jillian was going to get angry with her daughter for doing something that she should not have done, but she was grateful that Brian had saved her, and that was all that counted.

"Brianna, you should know better. I'm sure that your mother had told you that you are too young to cook. You are very lucky that I was able to reach you in time before anything serious had happened." Brian said in a stern voice.

"Your father is right sweetie. I don't know what type of punishment is suitable for this one though. Maybe just no zoo until we feel you are ready to go back there." Jillian said to Brianna.

Brianna was upset, but knew her parents were right. She was going to take the punishment in true Skywalker style. She was going to get her grandparents to take her when her parents weren't home.

"I have to check on the patient now. So everyone can leave and I will be done shortly." The Doctor said to everyone.

After twenty minutes, the Doctor came out of Brian's room with his information on his datapad.

"So when can our son leave here?" Anakin asked.

"He can leave with his daughter in a couple of day. He has to stay for observation to make sure that there are no complications to his body from the fire." The Doctor said before leaving.

Everyone was very happy to hear the news, especially to Jillian who was going to make sure that the new place they were going to live at was ready for him! She was going to make his returning home a big event, and wanted everyone to help out. They made arrangements on where they would live at, and have everything that wasn't destroyed brought to the new apartment. They couldn't wait for both Brian and Brianna to be released from the hospital, and to begin their lives as a family once again!


	21. Chapter 21

_Six months later – Brian and Jillian's new apartment_

As Brian and Jillian were still decorating the apartment, or to be more precise, Jillian, Padme, Leia, Mara, and Jillian's mother were decorating it. The men were left on their own with the kids. They were wondering if they would survive being with the kids than taking on the Empire any day of the week! Both sets of twins were behaving themselves, but Brianna was giving both her brothers and cousins a run for their money. Brian saw that his little girl was getting tired and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie, you know you have to take it easy now. You still have some stuff in your lungs from that fire six months ago." Brian said to her in a caring voice.

"When will it go away daddy? I want to play like the other kids." She said in a tired voice.

"You only have a couple of more treatments, and then you'll be all better." He told her with a smile on his face.

"I wish I was big and strong like you." She said while closing her eyes.

"Only if you knew the half of it my little princess." Brian said before giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Leia had came to see how the men were doing, and heard the last part of what her brother had said.

"How come you can call her princess and say it in a loving way? Why not like that with me?" She said while baiting him into a challenge of insults as they have done.

"That's because she is a princess, while you are a 'spoiled princess'. And I don't have to live with you unlike poor Han has to do. At least I can leave whenever I want." Brian said before he started to smile at his sister.

Anakin and Luke knew better then to get involved when they got like this, and loved every minute of it. Han knew his brother-in-law could handle himself when it came to Leia, and was happy to have him back in his life as well. The two younger Skywalker triplets were still going at it when everything suddenly froze! Brian was the only one that could move and didn't know why?! He then heard a familiar voice, and it belonged to Revan! He wondered what his ancestor had to tell him now.

"Greetings Brian. I have some news that you need to know about before anything happens." Revan said in a solemn voice.

"I remember you telling me about something called the Rakatan, and that they were coming I think." Brian while trying to remember back to when he was in the hospital for smoke in his lungs.

"That is correct. They are returning to reclaim their Empire, and I was hoping that idiot Sidious was going to use the weapons he was creating to stop them instead of rebuilding his Empire. But I was wrong. I should not have given him the information about the Rakatan." Revan said in a dreadful voice.

"What are you talking about? You told Sidious about the Rakatan! What about the weapons that he was having built? Were they going to be used to stop them?!" Brian said in anger rising in his voice.

"I'm afraid so. He was suppose to use those to stop the Rakatan and their new Star Forge, but It's too late, for they will be here soon to start a new war and try to enslave the entire galaxy and convert everyone into Dark Side user's. That's why I was hoping he would have done. I should have listen to Bastilla and somehow inform the Jedi Council about this. And inform them about Sidious as well."

"But he had turned me into a Sith Lord and had me under his control before I killed him and had sped up the work because he didn't want to. What if he had joined with the Rakatan? I hate the thought of that if he had done so."

"That was his plan, and he didn't count on you to kill him so soon. But he's finally gone, but an old enemy will be returning, and the Galactic Alliance must be ready for them. I hope everything is ready for the return of the Rakatan." Revan said with sadness in his voice.

"They are, and there are every type of being on them making sure that they are in working order. They're just waiting for the orders to defend the galaxy." Brian said with commitment in his voice.

"That's good my friend. Now I have to return to the Netherworld of the Force. May the Force be with you my friend." Revan said before fading.

"And may it be with you as well." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly everything was back to normal, as normal as it can be for a Skywalker anyway. Brian then found his father and went over to him.

"Dad, there's something that we have to talk about, and it's very important." Brian told his father.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I just found out from Revan that the war will be coming soon, and we have to get ready for it." Brian said with determination in his voice.

As they were heading back to the apartment, Brian went over some of the details of what Revan had told him. How the Rakatan had built the first Star Forge, and now having a new one after three thousand years. That they are planning to reclaim their Empire, and the Galactic Alliance has to be ready for them.

"That's about sum's it up dad. We have to be ready with the Death Stars along with the Dreadnought Destroyers and the World Devastator's. They are going to be our only means of defense." Brian told them.

"Let's enjoy this little bit of happiness first then. I hate the thought of another war coming after the last one not too long ago." Padme said while looking up at her husband.

"I agree with Padme. We should enjoy this before we have to defend ourselves from some species that we know nothing about." Mara said to everyone.

Every gathered around the dinner table while Leia put her niece in her room for a quick nap. She then sat beside her husband while giving Brian a look just because she could. Brian just smiled her and then his wife who smiled back at him. Threepio brought the dinner out without a hitch, for the both set of twins were warned that if anything happened, they would be cleaning the Room of A Thousand Fountains for a very long time.

They were enjoying their meal as a family, for they did not know if and when the Rakatan would show up and destroy everything in their path! Little did everyone at the table realize that the Rakatan would be coming and soon. The Skywalker family was going to enjoy what little time they had before the upcoming war that would tear the galaxy apart.


End file.
